The Mafia Game
by brightonlovesfrance
Summary: Yuki is the brilliant daughter of Sasuke and Sakura. When she's accepted to college in Italy, nobody knows that she is actually out to catch the world's baddest mob boss. But what if she falls in love with him? Sasusaku, I guess.  Russian Roulette sequel!


Hello, everyone! Here is the long awaited sequel to Russian Roulette! I am happy to say that this is my most successful fic!

Thanks for bearing with me, guys. I have to admit, I was really busy and kept putting it off. Yeah, I know. You can kill me now! ^_^

Anyway, here's the prize! :D

The first chapter to this story is also found in Russian Roulette. I'll include it here too.

Summary: Yuki is the brilliant daughter of Sasuke and Sakura. When she is sent to college in Italy, nobody knows that she's actually out to catch the most notorious mob boss in the world. But what if she falls in love with him? Hmm!

* * *

><p>Cue happy ending, right? When I woke up that morning after...nightly activities with Sasuke, I was all dreamy and smiley. It felt like bliss, let me tell you.<p>

After that, we started going out with each other. Soon enough, we got married.

Yeah, married.

...

...

VERY MANY years later...

...

...

I was at home waiting for Sasuke to come home from work and the kids to come back from school. We had a happy family of 4 now. Our eldest was 17 year old Takeshi and our second was 16 year old Yuki (She was supposed to be a grade below Takeshi, but she got moved up for being so smart :D).

Takeshi was a spitting image of his dad with my attitued. Yuki was a small girl that had Sasuke's hair color and my eyes. She was quiet and shy, but you knew that she had the drive to be the best.

I hate to say it, but there is some favoritism between the two (no, it's not me). Sasuke seems to prefer Takeshi and showers him with praise while he just "Hn"s Yuki. I try to treat them both equally, but I still love them all the same.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when the front door opened.

"Kaa-san! I'm home!" Takeshi yelled as I stood up to greet them. I gave Sasuke a kiss on the cheek and hugged both of my kids. I let them go and we sat down to eat. Takeshi talked chattily about his day while Yuki sat there quietly eating dinner.

"-om, gues what I got on the SAT?" He said.

"What, hon?" I said. I wasn't really listening.

"A 2250!" He said gleefully.

"Wow! That's wonderful!" I exclaimed.

"That's my boy. He's got Uchiha brains and looks." Sasuke said proudly.

I laughed and then turned to Yuki." So, what did you get?" I asked.

"Um...I got a perfect score. 2400." She said quietly. The room filled with silence.

"Christ! That's amazing!" I said, shocked.

"That's crazy! All right!" Takeshi said as he pumped a fist into the air.

"I don't beleive it."

We turned to see who said that. Sasuke sat there with his arms folded across his chest.

"What did I tell you about lying? You probably got way lower than that and just wanted to one-up your brother." He said bluntly. I kicked him under the table and glared at him.

Yuki stared at him, open-mouthed. I sighed. He always did shit like this whenever she had an acheivement of sorts.

"Are you serious?" She said slowly. Sasuke nodded.

Now, I've never seen her so angry. She was quite literally glaring the death into him.

"Why won't you beleive me? Is it WRONG to be smart?" She yelled.

"Calm down and take this like an adult. You're 16, damn it." Sasuke said coldly.

"I will NOT calm down! You have treated me like this for as long as I can reccall and guess what? I'M SICK OF IT!" She yelled. I winced. Way to tell him off.

"Yuki, that's enough." I said.

"Listen to your mum." Sasuke replied. I glared at him and signaled for him to shut up.

She turned silent. "You know what? If you don't beleive me, then read this damned letter." She said as she tossed us a white envelope from her pocket. It was addressed to us coming from her principal.

Yuki stood up and tossed her untouched food into the sink .

"Aren't you going to eat, dear?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I don't feel like it anymore. I have to practice being perfect, like big brother Takeshi is. Maybe then daddy-dearest finally love me." She said bitterly as she walked up the stairs, slamming the door shut behind her.

Sasuke looked mildly surprissed. "Huh. She did earn a perfect score. What a surprise."

I glared at him. "Sasuke Uchiha, that is NOT the point. You just upset you daughter big time and that's all you can say?" I said.

"What?" He said with a shrug.

"You will apologize to her tonight weather you like it or not." I commanded as Takeshi left in awkward silence.

Looks like trouble in my paradise AGAIN.

...

...

7 months later...

...

...

We sat in the metal chairs in the Leaf High School gym. It was graduation day and Yuki was keeping us in the dark about which college she wanted to attend.

"Yuki, come on! Tell me already!" Takeshi said. She gave an annoyed sigh.

"Onii-chan, I told you. I'll tell you later." Yuki said.

"Well, you better make your mind up soon or else the opportunities will go by." Sasuke said.

"Hmph. Whatever." She said arrogantly.

"Well, I'm going to Suna University. They accepted me and I want to major in Business!" Takeshi said cheerfully.

"A businessman. That's a respectable career." Sasuke remarked.

"What about a lawyer, Yuki?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I'm allergic to lawyers." Yuki replied. I knew that wasn't true. She just needed an excuse to get out of it.

The principal stepped up to the microphone. He was a short, squat man with a long black beard.

"Alright, graduates. Please meet in the hallway." He said. Yuki and Takeshi said goodbye and headed for the doors.

The ceremony began and the opening and Takeshi's salutatorian speech rushed by quickly. Yuki stepped up to the stage.

"Hello everyone. I know that the valedictorian's speech is usually the longest and most boring, so I'll finish this quickly." She said. Light laughter was heard around the gym.

"Ok. It seems like yesterday, we were just little kids getting ready for the first day of school. Now we're graduating."

"A lot of people helped us get to this point in life where we can graduate and go to college. Let's give a hand for all the parents and friends who helped us get here!" She said. Everyone was clapping. Her speech so far, was ok.

"I want to thank my brother Takeshi for keeping me sane (slightly) and my mum and dad for taking care of me. I also want to thank and congratulate all the people graduating this year!" She said.

"Alright, thanks again everyone! Have a good night!" She said. Yuki stepped away from the podium and let the principal pass. She went down the stairs and back to her seat.

"Thank you Yuki. That was a short and sweet speech. Anyway, I would like to read what our graduating seniors wish to be in 10 years." He said.

"Misa Aoi will be a successful doctor."

"Giuseppe Anandro would like to go back to Italy and start a winery."

"Peter Bradley will retire early, herding llamas in Tibet."

He droned on and on! I waited patiently until he got to the U section.

"Takeshi Uchiha will be a business tycoon."

"And last but not least, Yuki Uchiha will just go wherever life takes her." He said.

"What the hell?" Sasuke muttered.

"Shh! Sometimes its good to just let it happen." I said. He raised an eyebrow but wore an amused smirk on his face.

After the ending part, Yuki and Takeshi came over to our little group. The guys at work had come to watch as well.

"Hey, graduates! How does it feel, being freed of the hell called high school?" Naruto said.

"It's awesome!" Takeshi yelled. Yuki just nodded and gave a polite smile. Kakashi asked her about her future career.

"Oh, I'll just...ya know, let it happen." She said, giving him a look. He nodded, as if her sentence had a double meaning.

"Well, I'm sure it'll be a fine career, whatever it is." Shikamaru said.

And we went off to spend the rest of the night together as a family.

...

...

3 weeks later...

...

...

Yuki and I sat at home while Takeshi and Sasuke were checking out Suna University. There was no word of what Yuki would do, but she was always alert when the mail came. It's like she was waiting for something.

The mail dropped in the slot at the front door and she sprang out of her chair. "I've got it!" she yelled.

Yuki ran for the door and flipped through its contents. I walked behind her and saw a bill, mail for me, more bills, and finally a fancy looking letter with a red seal.

"YES! IT CAME!" She yelled.

"What is it, Yuki?" I asked.

She didn't say anything but ran up to her room to read it. After a couple minutes, I heard her squealing and she ran downstairs.

"Mum! They accepted me! I'm in!~" She said.

"Accepted you where?" I asked. She handed me the letter and it said:

**_Universita Italiana di Scienze Medico  
>~Excellence and Perfection~<br>Sicily, Italy  
>6996 Lieto Drive<em>**

_**Ms. Yuki Uchiha:**_

_**We would be honored to accept you into the University of Medical Sciences with a full scholarship. We will allow you to finish your studies and apply for Residency here.**_

_**Please contact us for your campus information.**_

_**We wish the best of luck!**_

_**Alessandra Tomasso  
>Financial and Student Adviser<br>**_

"I've never even heard of a place like that! Does it really exist?" I asked.

"Well, if I'm freaking out about it then yes it does!" She said, waving her hands around.

"A full scholarship...Wow, Yuki that's amazing!" I exclaimed. I'm proud to say that my daughter is a genius!

But then I realized something. Didn't you need to go pre-med to go finish?

"Hey Yuki, don't you need a pre-med degree?" I asked.

"Do you know those 'extra classes' I went to go take throughout high school?" She said. "I started pre-med online at freshman year and finished senior year."

I was shocked. "You did extra school on top of everything? I don't believe it!"

Yuki ran up to her room again and I followed. She took a pen and went to her desk drawer. Yuki slipped the pen in a hole at the bottom of the desk and there was a fake bottom (A/N: Heh, Light did that in Death Note!). It popped out and she took out a wrinkly piece of paper and showed it to me. It said:

**Yuki Amaterasu Uchiha**  
><strong>Bachelor's Degree in Medical Practices<strong>  
><strong>Konoha University Online<strong>  
><strong>March 3rd<strong>

"Wow...That's amazing! But school in Italy...That's so far away!" I exclaimed.

"I'll be fine. I'm 17 now, mum." She said.

"Well, we'll talk it over. It seems like a very, very nice choice." I said. She nodded. Yuki went off to go do something and I went over to my computer. Let's see what this school was about!

I searched it up and saw that it was ranked the #1 Medical School in the world. It was hard to get into, like Stanford but 10x harder. They only took the best and brightest, the cream of the crop. And the prices... it was a good $70,000 a year. These prices were insane, enough to give me an aneurism!

I don't know about Sasuke, but I was sold. A prestigious college would be perfect for Yuki (who, I have to admit, seemed a bit bored in school).

Sasuke and Takeshi came home about 3 hours later.

"Hi, honey. How was the campus tour?" I asked. I gave them both hugs as they walked through the door.

"It was great! They offered me a scholarship that would pay for 75% of my tuition." Takeshi said cheefully.

"That's wonderful! I'm so proud to have smart children like you!" I said. Yuki bounced down the stairs.

"Hey, big brother. Hey, dad." She said, waving the letter. " I got something today!"

"What is that?" Takeshi said. She gave it to him and he read it. Sasuke peeked over his shoulder and read it. His eyes widened.

"College in Italy?" Sasuke said quizzically.

"Yeah. It's the #1 Medical School in the world that only takes the best and they gave me a full scholarship." She said carefully.

"How did ya get in, Yuki-chan?" Takeshi said.

"I earned my Pre-Med degree earlier and applied. They accepted me." She said.

"But doesn't a medical degree take 4 years to earn?"

"Yeah. I started pre-med online freshman year and finished senior year." Yuki replied, showing her certificate of graduation.

"Italy is far away say, a good 18 hours away. Do you really want this?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm sure. I don't want four years of cram school, online college, and my high school career to have gone to waste." She said surely.

"Well, if you do then I won't stop you." Sasuke said, turning away to look at something. My jaw dropped. Did he really agree that easily?

"Mom? What do you think?" She said.

"I think that it is wonderful. You have my full approoval." I said surely.

"Yes~! Thank you!" Yuki said as she hugged both of us. She ran up to her room to call the school.

"Wow...She's something else!" Takeshi admitted.

"Your sister is a piece of work." Sasuke said simply as he walked out of the room.

**_Yuki's POV:_**

I went ahead and called Watari Higuchi. He was my boss.

Now I bet you're thinking, "What the hell is this crazy lady talking about?"

So I shall start from the beginning.

In Freshman year, I was called up to the Konoha Command Center. I actually thought I was in trouble but all they wanted was for me to join the JTF (Japanese Task Force).

At first, I was quite wary of them. I didn't really know what I was getting into, if it was illegal or something. They told me that my job was to help catch crime syndicates and gangs around the world. With my childlike body frame, I would be the perfect agent for them. They knew about my ties with the military so they could assume that I knew how to defend myself in the state of an emergency (which I do). They had to keep it a secret though, because they could have been court-martialed for involving a minor in military issues.

Naturally, I accepted. I mean, who wouldn't want to join a crime fighting force? Hell, I even hoped I would find someone cute on the team! Sadly, there were none unless you think old people are hot.

When I said yes, I tried hard to keep up with my super busy schedule. I had cram school and regular high school. Worst of all, the task force signed me up for online med university to "help a future mission". I was usually busy and kept to myself at school. On top of all that, I had to balance my regular activities as well (you know like, laundry day, volleyball, and stuff like that).

Miraculously, I did it all. I later found a file given to me when I went to see Higuchi-sama at the Command Center.

It said:

~0~

**Yuki Amaterasu Uchiha**

**Mission objective:** Catch Leonardo Pallotolla, the top Italian crime boss.

**Specifics:**

-We were lucky enough to get you a job at Pallotolla Hospital, a private hospital for Leonardo's mafia and other allied mob families. You will shadow a doctor named Antoine Gigliotta, his personal doctor.

-On top of that, you will stay at the Italian University of Medical Sciences, posing as a regular student.

And remember,

**DON'T GET CAUGHT.**

Have a safe mission,

_Watari Higuchi_

_~0~_

I called up Higuchi-sama and told him that I got the acception letter from the school. The mission would be starting a week from now, where my parents could send me off to Italy and out of their lives for a good few years.

Yes, this would be fun!

...

...

Konoha Airport, one week later...

...

...

I was waiting for my flight to Sicily, Italy with my family. My mum looked at me anxiously.

"Take care of yourself, ok? Do you still know how to shoot the gun I gave you a while ago?" She asked.

"I'll be fine, mom." I said for the millionth time that morning. I was going to be on a 17 hour flight with total strangers. I was also going to take down the world's largest mafia. Of course mum, I'll be ok.

"Flight 270 to Sicily, Italy can now board. Thank you." The woman at the counter said pleasantly.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye for now." I said awkwardly.

"Oh...you're all grown up now, aren't you?" Mum said as she gave me a hug. I guess she needed some reassuring.

"Don't worry, mum. I'll always be your little Yuki." I said. She gave me a smile and hugged me. She always liked me.

I gave my big brother a hug as well. "Take care of yourself, little sis! Don't get in trouble!" He said cheerfully, ruffling my hair. I nodded and moved onto my father. We looked at each other for one whole second.

"Goodbye, dad." I said simply. I gave him a hug. He looked at me some more.

"Look, Yuki... I know we've never seen quite eye to eye but I want you to know-" He said. I cut him off.

"It's fine, dad. Bye." I said as I waved.

I turned and went to board my flight.

This was going to be interesting, no doubt about it.

* * *

><p>Ok, hope you enjoyed ! So here's to summarize the story.<p>

Yuki is Sasuke and Sakura's brilliant daughter who is kinda snubbed by her dad and loved by her mum.  
>She is a bored genius who is offered a position on the Japanese Task Force.<br>The Task Force sends her to Italy to catch the world's most notorious crime boss.  
>But what if she falls in love with him? OOH!<p>

I know, it's starting out kind of slow but bear with me! It will get better, I PROMISE YOU THAT.

Read and Review lots!

-Brighty-whitey


End file.
